Lissom 1 month anniversary
by kkman57
Summary: More Lisa X Blossom


Blossom is texting to Lisa. 'Happy one month anniversary, Lisa!'

Lisa soon replies back. 'Happy one month anniversary, Blossom! '

'Can you believe it? It has been a month since you asked me on a date. I will never thank you enough for that, I thought that I would be in the friend zone forever!

So, do you have any plans, beautiful?'

'I can't believe it either, it almost feels like a fantasy!'

Well I was thinking that we could go hiking through the Springfield forest. Then have a picnic afterwards.'

'Sounds like a wonderful idea! You get the drinks, I'll get the food. I'll come for you in two hours, sounds good to you? '

'Perfect! See you soon!'

Blossom giggled to herself and took her purse. She headed to the convenience store.

Lisa held her phone to her heart, excited that they will soon be celebrating their anniversary together. She headed to kitchen to prepare the drinks.

* * *

Two hours later, Blossom knocked on Lisa's front door, holding a basket and wearing an outfit for the occasion.

Lisa immediately rushes to the front door, dressed in her hiker outfit. She opens the door. "Blossom!"

"Hey beautiful." She gives her a peck on her lips. "Ready to go?"

Lisa shows off her backpack, filled with her gear. "Ready to go...my love partner."

What happened with super girlfriend?" Blossom jokingly says as Lisa closes the door. She takes her hand and walks to the woods.

The morning sun was bright and cheery as they were up a dirt hill up into the mountains.

"The sight is beautiful already. I wish more people listened to us, the environment is worth saving..."

"Well with every battle we fight, we're one step closer to active our dream." Lisa said.

"I like your optimism, Lisa. You're right. We managed to convince the town to protect these woods. Can you believe that they wanted to use this place to dump more of the nuclear plant's toxic waste?!"

"I couldn't either...but because of us and our siblings we managed to stop Mr. Burns. More over since then we haven't heard from him in years." Lisa said, almost heartfelt.

"I know that we should respect the elderly, but that Burns isn't human. He only cares about money." Blossom said between her teeth.

"I know... You and I have experienced such trial as greedy people" Lisa said. "I'll be honest, if you and your sisters hadn't come along, nothing would have changed...Me and my siblings would've never been closer now then we were back then."

Blossom stood still and held Lisa by her waist, gazing into Lisa's eyes. "That's what we do, we try to keep peace. Even though our first meeting wasn't exactly... pleasant."

"I know, everyone had told us to stay away from you and your sisters, because you were different. I even believed that you would hurt me and my siblings...I think Maggie was the first one to reach out. I know I was stubborn..." Lisa said, squeezing her girlfriends waist. "I'm so sorry for ever doubting you..."

Blossom stroked Lisa's hair. "You don't have to apologize, it's in the past and we are all dating each other. Everything worked out." She leaned closer to Lisa.

Lisa engages Blossom's request and they both shared a kiss.

Blossom kissed Lisa for a long time before softly breaking the kiss. She smiled and put her head on one of Lisa's shoulders, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace and Lisa's scent.

Lisa could also smell the scent of Blossom's hair. "You smell so sweet...like peach." Lisa whispers to Blossom.

Blossom giggled and blushed. She kissed Lisa's cheek and opened her eyes. "Lisa, look around."

Lisa turns, she could see the top of the mountain, it was full of healthy plants and wild life. She slowly walks close to the edge to get a full view of Springfield.

Blossom walks next to Lisa. "An amazing sight, isn't it?" Blossom walked closer to the edge and looked at Lisa, smiling like if she was thinking on something funny.

"Yes...Springfield...home.." Lisa mutters. Despite the many problems this town has, she would never imagine ever wanted to leave at the same time.

Blossom smirks. "Oh, no. I'm going to fall!" Blossom 'loses' her balance and falls.

"Blossom!" Lisa tries to reach for Blossom's nub hand.

Blossom falls but stops before reaching the floor. She flies to face Lisa and laughs. "I got you, Lisa!"

Lisa could only glare angrily at Blossom.

"Oh, come on. You know that I can fly." Blossom giggled and put her feet on the ground again and put a hand on one of Lisa's cheeks.

Lisa looks down on the ground. "It still wasn't funny."

"You can't get mad at me, you like me too much." Blossom walked to where the basket was and took a blanket from within it. She unfolded it and put it on the grass before sitting. "Shall we?"

Lisa slightly glares at Blossom, before turning it into a smile. "Ok."

"Sit next to me, beautiful." Blossom said while she patted a spot next to her. "The view is amazing but not as amazing as you."

Lisa face begins to heat up. Blossom has always complemented her looks, even on her worse hair day, Blossom has always found her beautiful.

"Lisa... Lisa!" Blossom waved a hand in front of Lisa's face. "Hello?"

"Huh?!" Lisa exits her daydreaming. "What?"

"I asked you if you want mayo with your sandwich. Were you having fantasies again?"

"N-No!" Lisa said, looking away. " I was just sightseeing." Blossom knows that Lisa has been leaving hints that she wanted to take things to the next level.

"Okay..." Blossom gives Lisa her sandwich and drinks juice, blushing. 'I'm... not ready, but she's... I need more time.' She smiled to herself. 'I can't say that I'm happy that she's happy with me.'

Lisa takes a bite from her cookie. "So Blossom how are your sister doing...with us?"

"Well, Bubbles is really happy, but Buttercup keeps making jokes. You know how she is." Blossom chuckled. "How about your brother and sister?"

"Well, Bart was ok with it...Maggie... Well she's been asking me a lot of questions."

"Really?" Blossom uses a hand to hold her chin and the elbow on one of her legs for support. "What kind of questions?"

"Ohhh, don't make me say it." Lisa asks, with her face starting to glow red again.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me, you know that you can tell me anything." Blossom giggled.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asks with worry in her heart.

"Absolutely." Blossom was also started to get worried because of the tone Lisa used.

Lisa takes in a few deep breaths before talking. "Well the things she's ask are very ...tense questions, questions like..."

"When Blossom organisms, do you drink her juices?"

"Does Blossom go anal?"

"Do you scream when she pokes her fingers in both holes?"

"Does Blossom play with your nipples before or after sucking on them?"

"Does she..."

Blossom raises her hands, red as a tomato. "Okay, okay, I got it, bad question!" She hugs herself, disgusted. "I'm surprised that Bubbles likes a girl like Maggie."

"I'm sorry..." Lisa said trying to hold back from crying. "Look... I understand that Maggie is...well a pig... But she can be charming sometimes. Maybe Bubbles knows something we don't."

"Maybe. Lisa, you don't have to apologize, I was the one who kept insisting."

Lisa was still quiet... Some of Maggie's questions... She wanted to know for herself too, but she could never tell Blossom.

After a few hours passed, they decided that it was time to go back. Blossom put the leftovers in the basket and began to walk back while she held Lisa's hand. "This was trurly a nice day." Blossom said.

"Yeah it was." Lisa said, gripping Blossoms hand. During the walk down hill. A hawk is seen flying high above them.

Blossom looks at the hawk but pays no attention to it and looked in front of her again.

"Blossom look out!" Lisa shouts.

The hawk fly's down with great speed. Lisa manages to push Blossom out of the way. But Lisa loses her balance and trips off the mountain.

"Blossom!"

Lisa!" Blossom flies to catch her and she manages to do so, but she can't stop in time, so she puts herself under Lisa and dampens her fall. She gets hurt in the process, though.

Lisa quickly gets up and rushes to Blossom's aid. "Blossom, are you alright!?" She cleans the leafs off her face.

"My ankle... I think it's broken...!"

"Hang on." Lisa said, she removes her backpack, pulling out her emergency first aid kid. "Ok I need to take off your shoe and sock, this might hurt a little." Lisa slowly removes Blossom's shoe.

Blossom bit her lower lip to stand the pain. "Don't worry... I trust you."

With the ok from Blossom, Lisa removes the shoe completely, next she removes the sock. "Ok, I'm going to apply some ice to lower the swelling."

She then puts ice around the swollen area. She does this for thirty minutes before applying the bandages. "Ok you should be ok. Just lay down for a few minutes."

She obeyed and looked at the sky, holding her own hands on her stomach. "Thank you, Lisa..."

"Oh no, I don't deserve it." Lisa said, looking away. "It was my fault you were hurt."

"No, it wasn't. An eagle tried to attack me and you saved me." Blossom smiled at Lisa and took hold of one of her hands. "Beautiful, you didn't do anything wrong."

Lisa took, Blossom's hand and kissed it. "You have no idea how much I really care about you."

Blossom smiled more. Her heart was racing. "H-How are you? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." Lisa said, though at the same time she was lying. She notices a large bruise on her left hip side. The pain was unbearable, but she tries her best to ignore it.

"Lisa, please, don't lie to me to make me feel better. I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

Blossom knows her to well. Knowing this would hurt her, Lisa lifts up her shirt, she unbuttons her jeans and shoes her the huge dark purple bruise that reached from her mid waist to her bikini area.

"Oh, Lisa..." Blossom's eyes became wet. "I couldn't protect you..."

Lisa immediately lays on top of Blossom and hugs her deeply, mindful of Blossom's ankle. "Blossom, No, please... Don't cry... I can't take it."

Blossom hugs her back and sobs. "Lisa, what kind of girlfriend am I? I can't even protect you... you're everything to me, Lisa. If I lose you..."

"You didn't, I'm still here and your still here with me." Lisa mutters with her face buried deep in Blossom.

Blossom kisses Lisa's forehead and tries to smile. "I'll get us back to Springfield. I promise..." Blossom looked around. She didn't recognize the place they were in. "Umm, Lisa... do you know where we are?"

Lisa looks around, the forest was so dense with trees that she couldn't recognize it. "Oh no... I don't know where we are."

Blossom sits and tries to stand up, but her ankle hurts too much. "Ouch!"

"Don't move!" Lisa said, laying her back down. "Your ankle still needs time to heal."

"But we have to move before it gets too dark, or at least find somewhere safer to rest." Blossom sat again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you move...It's going to at least take a few hours before you can move." Lisa said, looking at Blossom's leg.

"Can't you drag me somewhere else?"

"No!" Lisa said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've already hurt you once, I won't make it worse!"

"Lisa, please, if you don't move me I'll die. I'm stronger than a normal human being, I have been in worse situations. You can trust me."

That moment a thought had accord to Lisa, Blossom's wound could be worse it might be infected, she needs a shelter to spend the night, if not she might die of hypothermia. Lisa had to think fast.

"Ok I'll try... I think I might know an old shack that we could shelter in."

"Please, do... I'm shaking. My powers don't work well while I'm weak."

Lisa nods her head. She sticks her head under Blossom's arm as she slowly tries to raise Blossom up. "Ready?"

Blossom nods. "Let's do it."

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" Lisa said, lifting Blossom up.

Blossom closed her eyes and suppressed her pain. "Go through this path. Maybe there's a cabin or something."

"Good idea." Lisa said, holding Blossom tightly. "Let me know when you need to rest."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine..."

Lisa nods her head. She then slowly tries to walk into the trail Blossom was leading.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine" Lisa said, doing her best to hold Lisa up. "How about you?"

Blossom smirks. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm more worried about you."

"Oh come on, I may look weak, but I'm a strong girl too." Lisa teased.

Blossom chuckled at this. "You're strong, alright. Hey, I think I see something. Over there. Is that a cabin?"

Lisa squints her eyes, until she see the cabin. "Yes there it is!" Lisa said with happy hope in her eyes.

"See if it's opened!"

Lisa tries to open it. "Damn it, it's stuck!"

Wait." Blossom uses her laser eyes to melt the lock. She falls on the floor after doing so, though. "Open... it..."

"Hold on." Lisa said, she picks Blossom back up again. "Ok let me try." She slowly opens the door.

As Lisa carries her, Blossom could see that the place seemed to be abandoned for a while. There were dust everywhere and the bed was a mess. There at least where sheets. "No ranger will come here, I suppose. Check if the radio is working."

"Good idea" Lisa said, she sits Blossom down on the bed. Lisa rushes over to the radio. She tries to turn it on, but she could even hear static. "Ah, the radio's busted."

Just our luck." Blossom looks down. "At least we'll be able to spend the night here. Tomorrow we'll try to reach home... wait, my phone!" Blossom looks for her cell phone but she didn't have it with her. "Damn, I must have lost it in the fall!"

"Shoot!" Lisa said to herself. "Maybe it didn't land to far, if I go check around I might be able to find it." She immediately heads outsides to find it.

Lisa, wait!" It's no use, she was gone. "Lisa..." Blossom sighs and laid on the bed.

Lisa rushes around the woods for a while until she is pretty far from the cabin. With a large sigh, she plabs herself on the ground. 'Oh god... I can't believe I'm already feeling odd on my women parts. We're lost in the woods and we're both hurt. How could I be thinking of sexual desires right now!?'

In her heart she wanted Blossom so bad. Lisa wanted to feel her warm breath on her ear. She wanted to feel Blossom's naked skin on hers.

"Ok, I'll just play with myself for a few minutes and I'll come back to the cabin..."

Blossom, without realizing, fell asleep until Lisa returned.

Lisa could see Blossom dead asleep. She decides to let her continue. Lisa decides to take a few minutes to rest. She finds a soft spot of ground to lay on.

"Lisa... mmm..." Blossom was talking in her dreams.

Lisa could hear her, she slowly walks over to her. Maybe she was calling for something.

"So beautiful..." Blossom smiled in her dreams. "I'm... so... lucky..." Blossom said no more. She returned to snore softly.

Lisa could only smile. Blossom was certainly a one in a million. She gives her a kiss on her forehead before sleeping on the floor again.

* * *

Blossom woke up early in the morning. She yawned and stretched her arms before looking at Lisa.

Due the uncomforted hard floor, Lisa was tossing and turning all night. Her hair and clothes were covered in dirt and Spider webs. She was still asleep.

Blossom sat up and flew from her bed to clean the dirt off Lisa. "Lisa, wake up."

"Mm... Yeah I want toast mom." Lisa mutters before slowly getting up. "Oh morning Blossom."

Blossom frowned. "Why did you sleep on the floor? You could have slept with me."

"I didn't want to wake you up." Lisa said, taking in a deep yawn. "Plus I thought you said you wanted to wait."

"I wouldn't have minded, and, Lisa, sleeping together doesn't requires us to have sex." Blossom seriously said. "You should really stop picturing me naked so much."

"I know, I know." Lisa said, now more awake she slowly gets up. "I tell myself that stop, but every time I get lost in the moment with you it makes me just..." Unable to control herself she she balls up her fist and hits the wall as hard as she could.

"Why!" Hits the wall again. "Why can't I stop thinking like a sick pervert!" Lisa shouts from the top of her lungs. "No matter how much I want to hide it!" She it's the wall again, blood starts appear on her knuckles

"I always give in!" She hits the wall again. "Look at me?! I'm just like my father!"

"Why!? Why?! Why?!" Lisa eyes are blinded by tears."Why does everything have to go wrong for me!" Unable to control herself she punches the hard wooden wall with all her force repeatedly, blood was spilling from her knuckles.

Lisa!" Blossom rushes to her, not touching anything with her broken ankle and hugs her, cying. "Stop! Please... stop. You're hurting yourself... I can't stand seeing you like this...!"

"Blossom!" Lisa shouts, with her eyes turning red. She started to sob so uncontrollably she started wheezing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Blossom holds her tight. "No, I'm sorry for mentioning it..." She moved her head to look at her girlfriend. "We need to focus on getting home. We both need medical attention." She cleaned Lisa's tears. "Stay strong, alright?"

"Ok.." Lisa said weakly. Drying up her tears with her shirt.

Blossom kissed her forehead. "The path lead us to this cabin. Maybe it will lead us home."

"Your right." Lisa said. "Maybe we can another path too, there has to be."

"Help me. We're leaving now. I don't want to spend another night here."

"Ok." Lisa said putting her head under Blossom arm. "Are you ready?"

Blossom nodded. "Let's go."

And so Lisa and Blossom begin their long journey back towards civilization. Suddenly they hear a sound coming from the distance.

"Eat my shorts..."

"Is that what I think it is...?" Blossom says, annoyed.

"Your gay!"

"Yep that's Bart alright..." Lisa said, almost wishing that it was not him.

"Bart! Where are you?!" Blossom exclaims. "Now it's not time to yell the truth like if it was a joke!"

"No you shut up Bart!"

"Wait a minute?!" Lisa said, recognizing that voice. "Maggie's there with him."

"Maybe my sisters are there with them..." As soon as Blossom finished saying that, Buttercup and Bubbles appeared, flying to them.

"Oh, there you are!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We were so worried! Oh no, what happened to you?" Bubbles said, noticing their injuries.

"Bubbles!" Maggie shouts from the distance.

"How'd you found them?!" Bart said, following Maggie.

We followed the voice!" Buttercup exclaimed before speaking low. "Obviously."

"Are they going to die...?" Bubbles' eyes became wet.

"Of course not, Bubbles." Buttercup said before looking at Blossom and Lisa. "Right?"

"We'll be fine." Blossom spoke. "We need a hospital."

"Blossom needs to go now." Lisa said in a series tone. "Bubbles, Buttercup, you need to fly her over to hospital now."

"You're hurt too, Lisa. I'm not leaving without you!" Blossom said with seriousness.

"Blossom, your injuries are worse than mine, you have to go now. Maggie and Bart can drive me over there."

"But, Lisa..."

"Blossom," Buttercup started. "Lisa's right. She'll be fine, now, let's go." Buttercup and Bubbles carefully took Blossom and flew her to the General Hospital.

"Sooo... Your cool then?" Bart asked giving the thumbs up.

"Just drive me to the hospital.." Lisa moans, holding on to her sister.

* * *

At the hospital, hours later, Blossom is out of surgery and resting. She was watching T.V.

"That was quite a date." Buttercup jokingly commented. "Are you going to kill her on your year anniversary?"

"It's not funny, Buttercup." Blossom was annoyed.

"I'm glad that you made it out alive, Blossom. You were lucky to find that cabin." Bubbles said.

"Yeah..." Blossom smiled a bit. "And Lisa remained strong too, it was thanks to that we made it."

"So how did you find the cabin?" Bubbles asks.

"We followed a path, it was near from where we fell. It was dusty and I had to melt the lock. I was surprised that there were decent sheets."

"Oh R-Really?" Bubbles said, smiling nervously. "How lucky!"

"The bed felt weird, though, like if something liquid and sticky was on it..."

"Oh god." Bubbles bushing madly. 'I told Maggie to clean the sheets!'

Blossom's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!" Buttercup was also shocked.

"Ummm?!" Bubbles said, forgetting that her sister could hear her whispering to herself. "Oh would you look at the time. Blossom I hope you feel well, I gotta go!" Bubbles breaks out through the window and fly's away.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup flies after her. "You'll have to pay for that!

Blossom remains alone. A feeling of disgust going through her body. "Eww!"

"What up, bitches!" Maggie breaks through the door, she soon realizes that it was just Blossom. "Oh it's just you, what up?"

"Not much, just recovering from an injury, you know." Blossom chuckled. "Where's Lisa?"

"Maggie, don't shout." Lisa said coming in the room. "You'll disturb the other patients."

Blossom smiles at Lisa, not saying anything.

"Blossom..." Lisa said, walking over to her, holding her hand.

Blossom asked Lisa to come closer and kissed Lisa with passion. "How are you feeling, Lisa?" She whispered.

"Much better now." Lisa whispers back, she returns Blossom kiss, sucking on her bottom a bit. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts, but I don't care. I'm glad that you're okay." Blossom smiles. "You fell on me again." She jokingly says, trying to cut the tension.

"Heh, heh, sorry." Lisa said, laughing as well.

"Lisa, you have no idea how glad I am that you're safe. I'm really sorry for the argument back at the cabin."

"No I'm sorry, I lost my temper, I wish you hadn't seen that."

"It's understandable. We were lost at the time and you were too nervous. I'm not mad, Lisa. I can't be mad at the girl I love."

"Y-You what?" Lisa asks, as though she may have misheard Blossom.

"I love you, Lisa Simpson." Blossom calmly said as she stroked Lisa's hair. "It feels so nice to say it out loud."

"Oh Blossom..." Lisa said, she plants a passionate kiss on Blossom. Lisa didn't stop there, she tries to enter her tongue into Blossoms mouth.

"The best thing I have tasted in the hospital." Blossom said before kissing her again, putting her tongue inside Lisa's mouth.

"Ummm...ok then." Maggie mutters to herself. "I guess I'll let you guys do it then." She leaves the room.


End file.
